The Bounded Fate From Colourful Strings
by Mozu The Cookie Spirit
Summary: Based on Nickirem.Tetsuya.Zoldyck's Mine. One day, Kuroko found his life tied between five men; his five choices of fate. Knowing all of them, Kuroko became close to each and one of them. However, they became brighter, overpowering the shadow itself, Kuroko realized he was losing almost all threads. Thus, leaving him with one stubborn, red thread. Will that be his answer?


**A/N : Oh geez, I promise Nickirem to post this story since February, but there were some delays. I am truly sorry to Nickirem *le bows*.**

**And so, I've red (past tense of read, hah~) 'Mine' written by Nickirem . Zoldyck . Tetsuya. Even though it's short, her onesyot was very good! It was awesome, and I thought it'll be more awesome to make it into a chapter-fic.**

**Hence, the credit belongs to Nickirem****. ****as she is the one who makes that awesome plot! I am just the author who PM'ed her so that I could make it into a long story. SO, since she agreed, DO NOT REVIEW ANYTHING BAD SAYING I STOLE IT. Cause, wtf. I already get an access but the credits are all hers. **

**And as for the title – in my profile, it had stated there as **_**Coloured Strings Claiming **_**but I changed it, cause I wanna make it more dramatic. I guess.**

**Ramblings asides – enjoy!**

* * *

The Bounded Fate From Colourful Strings

Prologue

* * *

Mythology. They were stories of wonders, full of mysteries and magic, even if it was to be a superstitious. They were, at the very least, enjoyable to be heard of. Myths from every crook and nook of each nations – coming from cultures, daily routines; simply everything. And a few had been very popular – whether it was Greek, Norse, or even the old Chinese folklore – not only children, but growing youths were, too, intrigued, and many may had their beliefs towards the wonderful tales of magical myths. Despite of many stories that applied to be filled with real magic, and whatsoever, there were still a few that were constantly applied in the real life. Like, marriage or even simple actions applied in daily life. Only, it was up to the person to believe it or not.

Like that superstitions called _red strings of fate_. There were tales, told from the ancestors, passed to the next generations of how they found their loved ones by following the trails of the red string tied around the tiniest finger. And if you found the end of the thread, you'll be happy forever – and a happy ending for you, indeed.

So, the everlasting superstition goes around – some couples did said they met by the red strings. They said their meeting was a fate, not coincidental – so on with those. It was jolly, fascinating, promising and simple. . . if not for the fact that you only had _one _string as your warning, the beginning of the journey. . .

Now, for a sixteen-year old boy, Kuroko Tetsuya received somewhat a different destiny – a different encounter. Somewhat unexpected. A sign; A story to be told. One, that is simply exciting and challenging, but may be very complicated and heartbreaking. For Kuroko, it worried him a lot. Yet, the feeling tingled deep in his chest was that of curiosity. The teen with features of fluffy sky blue tufts and round, sparkling sapphire pools; who was always known as a shadow; a person that bears blank emotions, or emotionless, itself; was remarkably curious.

Seems like, he wasn't that of a weak boy, after all. Perhaps he, himself, was a wonder. A shadow to several lights; a shadow that was sunshine itself, after all.

Perhaps, perhaps. . .

Albeit, it was indeed surprising. For, at night, you sleep with your fingers empty and curled during your peaceful slumber – when the next moment you woke up with colourful strings wrapped around each fingers of his right hand!

Hence, each colour for each finger –

The green string glowed brightly, wrapped tight around his thumb. This piece of colour seemed to comfort Kuroko just yet. The blue-head smiled upon that feeling.

Next, the yellow thread almost glistened gold as it encircled his index finger. The colour was cheerful, and Kuroko assumed the person to be the same too.

Beside, the purple lining was clear, the colour intrigued Kuroko for whoever he is.

The other was a blue one – a darker shade – navy, dominated his ring finger – as if a wedding ring that marked the light blunette as an official lover. He shook his head in denial, blushed at the thought of becoming a lover towards the mystery he hadn't encounter yet.

Although. . .

The last string was a mystery. Its colour, too, had been a dear surprise for the Phantom – a dark shade of crimson – yet bright enough to gleam beautifully. The knot was tight, possessive, it was. How it made Kuroko wondered – _Will this person be as possessive as the thread that bind me?_

Hence, five threads.

Five choices.

It was up to him – being a main character to this story involving such superstition – to choose his colour, his destiny, the ending of his complicated journey that filled the road he walked with thorns, a painful journey, it was.

Thus, begins the story entwining Kuroko Tetsuya with five men; Midorima Shintarou, Kise Ryouta, Murasakibara Atsushi, Aomine Daiki, and Akashi Seijuurou.

Who will win, I wonder?

* * *

**To be continued. . .**

**Mozuchii : I finally make the prologue! Yayeer!**

**Tetsuya : But it's short.**

**Mozuchii : Meh! I can't make it too long! I'm too busy with the national exams is this year in early September! My mom is being a dictator so I can't idle. Besides, I promise I'll be back in late September anyway!**

**Tetsuya : Mmm. . . but it was mean for you to put only a short description about Murasakibara-kun's thread.**

**Mozuchii : I. . . I don't know! Hehehe. . . I just. . . don't wanna make Himuro jealous.**

**Himuro : What?!**

**Mozuchii: Teehee! Anyway, just give me some reviews about the lack of words. I know. I usually write up to 2k anyway. –sigh-**


End file.
